Challenging a Blutbad
by jinxx13
Summary: Grimm-Nick doesn't realize he has challenged a blutbad until it is too late and the price is already paid.


AN: This is my very first fanfic and I know not everyone will like it, but I do hope some of you do. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.

Summary: Grimm -Nick doesn't realized he has challenged a blutbad until it is too late and the price is already paid.

* * *

><p>I found a purple backpack with the initials R H by a bush off the side of a path. The backpack belonged to the little girl that was kidnapped. What sane person allowed their young daughter to walk home from school alone? I called after my partner to watch his step. I didn't want any of the evidence taminated. We didn't have much to begin with and this could help find the monster that already killed one teenage girl.<p>

There was foot prints leading away from the crime scene and I decided to follow. They lead me to the other side of the block. There are houses across from where I am standing and a man walked out of his house and walked up his sidewalk. He had a mustache, dark short brown hair and matching eyes. His outfit consisted of a dark plaid shirt, old jeans and brown boots….the type the killer wore. As he was checking his mail couple of kids rode by on bikes.

All of a sudden his face grew outwards, bigger pointer ears, eyes red with a black circle around the iris and long hair on the face. He followed their movement and shook his head as his face went back to normal. I knew that this was the guy that has the girl he had to be the guy. He looked at me and ran toward his house I yelled at my partner as I took off after him. He was in his house when I slammed him against the stairs yelling, "Where is she? Where is she?"

The team came in to contained him and look for evidence or the girl. My partner pulled me aside and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"If she's not here than he has her somewhere else" I replied back.

"What do you see in this guy that we don't?" Looking confused as to why we were here.

"He fits the profile. He's a loner. He's never been married. He lives across the street from a park" I insisted.

"That's not going to get him into a court unless he sues our ass" I knew he was right about that part so I let him walk away. I turned toward the police car and looked at the guy that has the girl. He turned and stared at me as if he knew I was looking at him. I searched his eyes for any clues and came up with nothing. If they couldn't find evidence than I will on my own. My thoughts were running as I walked away.

Later that night after Juliette went to sleep I left to go to Eddie Monroe's house where I could find evidence to put him away. He really was a monster and he has to have the little girl. I was sneaking around the side of his house when he walked out and went over to his fence. I moved a little to the right to keep him in my line of sight and see him taking his dick out and ….peeing.

What is wrong with this guy? He turned around and went back into his house. I stepped out cautiously and looked around. All of the sudden there was a crash sound and sharp fragments came down almost on top of me, as I am tackled to the ground. He yanked me back by placing one arm around my waist. I hear a rip as I feel a slight breezy on my ass. My struggles renew with more force. It didn't seem to bother him because a second later I felt something wet and hard at my entrance.

I yelled as he slammed straight into me not stopping till he was buried balls deep inside. It hurt like nothing before and I cried out again as he continuously pounded into me not pausing for a second. Each thrust came with a grunt from him. After a few more thrust and feel the hair against my ass I let a couple of moans slip as I feel my cock spring to life. I start rocking my hips back to meet his and felt a large hard ball thing.

With every thrust I moaned and begged to be fucked harder, faster, and deep. I lost my mind and seemed to almost be floating. All of a sudden there was a strong thrust and the ball slipped in with intense pain. It seemed to grow even larger. I tried to pull away and quickly stopped when I felt pain as Monroe let out a growl. I stayed still as he moved back and forth in me and soon the pleasure came back tenfold as he went deeper in me.

I started moaning like a bitch in heat and the man inside of me let out a loud growl as I felt warm liquid inside of me. When the liquid came I couldn't stop myself from Cuming. I stayed still in bliss as he finished cuming. After he was done we stayed lock into each other for a couple minutes before the knot let us separate. I feel to the ground that was covered in sperm as Monroe pulled his pants up and zipped them. Acting as nothing ever happened.

He looked down at me and realized I wasn't going anywhere. He picked me up and brought him into the kitchen. I leaned against a counter moving as little as possible to keep the pain down to a minimal. He reached into his fridge and brought out two beers and handed me one. I sipped it when everything crashed down. I cheated on Juliette. No no no no this cannot be happening.

"Why" I finally manage to ask.

"Why… Why because I am a -. A reformed -. You're the Grimm you seem kind of new at this?"

"What's a - and why did you rape me?"

"I didn't rape you. That was a domination fuck. You challenged me."


End file.
